


Vanya Hargreeves: The Boss of Five, and Wielder of Straps

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Edging, F/M, I can't believe I just tagged that, Just straight up porn, Light Dom/sub, Pegging, Teasing, five is a sub you're welcome for this hot take, is this light? I don't know??, this is porn don't judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 01:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Someone pointed out to me that there was a lack of pegging fics in the Fiveya fandom. I fixed it.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 7
Kudos: 149





	Vanya Hargreeves: The Boss of Five, and Wielder of Straps

In the few years they had been together, Vanya had learned a lot of details about Five. It wasn’t that he purposefully hid anything from her, and she was sure if she had asked about any of these things, he would have told her. However, before they had admitted to each other what they felt, it would’ve been absolutely inappropriate to know about 90% of the knowledge she had acquired in a few years.

She learned that he was not averse to any public displays of affection very soon, which she probably could have gathered from his lack of human contact in the apocalypse. Of course, that didn’t make it any less awkward when they were eating dinner with the family, and he leaned over and started making out with her, not stopping after the collective groans but rather when everyone’s wine glasses shattered and he realized she might lose control of her powers.

She also learned that he would try literally anything she asked about (though he would offer input after trying if he didn’t like something, as would be expected). She learned that he liked being submissive, which had been quite a shock. She learned that if she told him something in just the right tone of voice that he would stop training and jump them to his room immediately. She learned that he liked when she wore skirts. She learned that he was the jealous type.

All of these things had been a mystery to her before, ones that she would have pretended to have never been curious about. She liked knowing these things about him, liked that she knew him better than anyone else in the world. She liked that she was his favorite.

Knowing so many of these things made it that much better when she learned something new. Learning something new was happening less and less frequently.

It happened to be around three years and five months into their relationship that she learned another piece of information, one that made her blush to just think of.

They were training, though Five was explaining to her things that didn’t involve her powers. He had been doing so more and more frequently, teaching her basic combat as well as how to use a variety of weapons (though Diego made sure that she learned all about knives from him, saying that Five would teach her wrong). Five happened to be teaching her about guns, which she had very little experience with. He patiently went through the motions before having her practice on different targets.

When they were training, it was very rare that they thought about anything other than training (though hand to hand combat was an entirely different story that ended up going so terribly that she just asked Luther to train her with). This was the case until they were about to finish up. She was actually confused when his eyes darkened, pupils blowing wide. There didn’t appear to be anything sexual about what she was doing, just holding the gun in front of her waist. She wondered if he was worried that she was going to hurt herself with the somewhat awkward position, and she moved the gun to where it had been stored before. Once she had made sure that it was safely put up, she turned around to see him still staring at her.

She barely had time to shoot him a confused glance before he had materialized in front of her, cupping her cheek and leaning down to kiss her securely. She made a surprised sound but kissed him back, nonetheless.

When she was certain she would pass out from lack of oxygen, he pulled back, grinning at her.

“What was that for?” she asked, panting.

“Nothing, just love you,” he told her, which confirmed there was absolute _something, _and she had absolutely no idea why.

* * *

She tried piecing the information together in her mind alone, she really did, but she couldn’t figure out why Five had reacted that way.

She first went to Diego. Her reasoning was actually solid- going to Allison and Klaus, her best bets on topics like this, would mean that everyone knew. She wasn’t going to make that mistake again, at least for what she assumed was not going to be a very vanilla kink that Five appeared to have.

Going to Diego next seemed the most rational. She knew that if she asked Five, he would just deny it again.

When she knocked on Diego’s door, he simply yelled, “come in,” though he did seem a little surprised when Vanya went inside. He raised his brows in question, and she walked straight to his bed, falling down on the mattress dramatically.

“I need your help,” she told him. “About Five.”

Diego glanced down, pulling out a knife. “How bad do you want me to stab him? He has the power to teleport away, but if I have the element of surprise-“

“God, Diego, no!” Vanya nearly yelled, though she was oddly comforted that Diego had her back if she ever needed it. “I have a question about guys’ interests, and, you know, you’re a guy.”

Diego gave a sigh that held so much pain she nearly left to just ask Klaus, damning the consequences. However, before she could, Diego asked, “Okay, explain the situation, and please spare all details that you can.”

Vanya glanced up at her brother before starting. “Okay, so we were training right?”

“He got a boner? That’s okay, it’s Five, you probably should’ve expected that one from him,” Diego shrugged, and her face burned.

“That is _not_ what happened. No, it was weird. All that was going on was we were training with guns and I had the gun against my waist and all of a sudden, his eyes darkened. I put the gun up and then he kissed me and then he acted like it was nothing, but it’s obviously something, right?” Vanya said it all in a rush, hoping Diego could help her.

His eyes had screwed shut, and he appeared to be experiencing the five stages of grief before her eyes. “Vanya,” he said finally. “How exactly did you hold the gun?”

She made a gesture with her hand, and he looked like she had sent him to hell with that one gesture.

“Okay, Vanya, I’m going to have you go ask Klaus, that’s more his arena,” he said, rubbing his temple. “And, if you see Five, tell him I will never be able to look him in the eyes again, okay?”

She left his room, more confused than ever. She also was more curious than ever, so she went to where Klaus was sitting in the living room with Ben. Ben’s cheeks were puffed out, marshmallows popping out.

“Klaus, quit making him play chubby bunny,” Vanya sighed.

Klaus glared at her, and Ben coughed, releasing a shocking amount of marshmallows.

“What do you want? Besides to ruin the record we were about to accomplish?” Klaus asked.

“I have a question about sex,” she told him bluntly, knowing that he would not be angry the second she asked.

His eyes sparkled, glee clear in them. “Does Five know that you’ve come to me yet?”

She sighed, “No.”

He giggled, clapping his hands together.

She explained the situation to him, which he seemed to have way too much fun hearing about it. When she made the same demonstration of how she held the gun, she thought he was going to just ascend right there.

“Oh, Vanya, don’t you see? Five saw you with a strap, but he was thinking of a different strap.”

Vanya was unable to speak a few seconds, opening her mouth to speak but then closing it when nothing came out. Finally, face red, she managed to sputter, “What now?”

Ben looked surprisingly calm, saying gravely, “As much as I hate to agree with Klaus on something, I got to tell you the truth. Boy wants the strap.”

She recounted the events in her head, realizing with shock how holding the gun might have vaguely looked, if one happened to be thinking of that particular thing. “Oh my god,” she said. “Five wants to be pegged?”

She had trouble processing the information, going over in her head multiple times how she was supposed to approach the subject to him. She couldn’t exactly just ask him super casually because there was no way she could be casual about that.

Finally, after a few days of mulling it over, she accidentally blurted it.

They were lying in their bed (they happened to have gotten a larger one that would fit the two of them), her curled into his side when he commented, “You did well in training today.”

She smiled and blushed at the praise, still not used to it even now, before thanking him. He smiled, brushing his thumb over her cheek where it had reddened before leaning down to kiss her gently. It was always so surprising when he was this gentle with her, appearing to have never experienced any of the trauma he experienced in his lifetime when he was with her.

“You know, though, when you were throwing knives, I was convinced you were about to stab me,” he joked.

“You would like it if I stabbed you, wouldn’t you?” she blurted. At the way his eyes widened fractionally, it occurred to her, that, yes, she had said that out loud.

After what seemed like an eternity, he said, “So, you noticed the other day then.” He didn’t sound embarrassed, just sounded intrigued, wondering where this was to go.

She nodded, shaming herself that she was the one who got embarrassed. It wasn’t _her _who wanted to do this, _she_ shouldn’t be embarrassed.

His lips curled, revealing a dangerous smirk that informed her that he was definitely aware that she was the embarrassed one. “Well, I guess in this context, yes, I would like it if you stabbed me, then.”

How was that an actual sentence he just uttered? She was not a virgin when she met him, but she had certainly never tried _this _before.

His eyes softened, probably realizing what she was thinking. “I would never make you do something you were uncomfortable with, Vanya. If you want, I can shut up, and we can never bring this up again.”

It was something about his voice that made her realize that he had thought of this before, wanting this for who knows how long. Five did not ask her for a lot, and she would be lying if she didn’t get excited when she learned new ways to please him. She loved giving him pleasure.

“How would it work?” she asked, before she had the sense to change her mind.

* * *

The brown paper bag in front of her was definitely taunting her. She knew realistically that all she had to do was reach her hand inside and pull the items out, but she also knew that once she did, she would be doing this, and there would be no turning back (yes, she knew that she could easily turn back at any point, but she was trying to convince herself to not open the bag, okay?).

Finally, she reached inside, grabbing the bottle of lube and the toy into her hand. When she had gone to the store, she could barely look the cashier in the eye before the cashier commented that she had most likely gotten the wrong size, and recommended a size for her figure. She nearly died then, though she was certain she was going to die now.

Five was sitting on the bed, looking expectantly at her. His shirt was off, a trail of old hickeys spread across his chest and stomach visible. His jeans were still on, though she knew that they would soon be off.

_You’re doing this for him, _she told herself, before making a show of stripping her pants, leaving her top on, seeing the way his eyes darkened with unabashed desire. She kept eye contact with him at first when trying to put it on before realizing the harness was a little more intricate than she expected and looked down, nearly tripping over her feet putting it on. So far, this was going awful. She should just back out, tell him to never mention it again.

After what felt like a decade, she had it on. She stared at him, blush running down from her cheeks to her neck. She walked to him, glad that there had been a lock installed on his door at some point.

When she reached him, she saw how heavily he was breathing, the flush of his cheeks, the darkness of his eyes. She ran a finger under his chin, thumb brushing over his lips as she directed his face to make eye contact with her. He whined just a bit, and she kissed him slowly, swallowing the excited noises he made.

Her hands moved to the belt on his jeans, unbuckling him and pulling his jeans down. She could better see the effect she had on him at this point.

Inspired, she palmed him through his boxers, chiding him when he moved his hips up for more friction.

“You’ll only move when I tell you to move,” she told him, voice rough and much more confident than she actually was. He nodded obediently, seeming to believe what she was saying.

Pleased that he would follow her rules, she stroked him slowly, keeping eye contact. He gulped, and she kissed him again, this time roughly. “You’re going to be good for me, right?”

He whined, nodding profusely. In her lifetime, she had never once seen him this willing to follow rules, though she imagined he didn’t mind whatever rules she would give him.

She continued petting him until he was putty in her hands. She could tell he was right on the edge when she stopped. He jerked his hips forward when she moved, and she tutted. “I thought you said you were going to be good for me, Five.”

He gasped out, though he didn’t move again. She knew that he wanted to, but she also knew that he wouldn’t. He knew that she would stop if he didn’t follow her rules, and there was no way that he wouldn’t do exactly what she asked of him so that she would not stop.

Now was when she decided to take her top off. She had kept it on before to prolong the experience. When she unbuttoned it slowly, she saw his fingers grip the covers underneath him. He wanted to touch her, but she wouldn’t allow him to yet.

After her fingers had successfully unbuttoned the top, she brushed it off, letting the garment fall to the floor. His eyes widened when he got a view of her, not knowing what she had been wearing underneath- a black lace bralette that he had once eyed when they had been shopping for clothes. She often wore basic white or grey cotton, never really caring for lingerie, but the way he had stared at had made her go to Victoria’s Secret the next day to buy it and a few others. While she had really wanted to wear this with the matching underwear, it wasn’t exactly possible in this scenario. 

His eyes found her face, almost black from desire. She smirked at him, imitating the confidence that he always projected successfully, and moved close to him again. She ran her hands over her breasts, knowing that it was driving him wild that he could not move without her permission. She got to where she was close enough that the toy between her legs hit his thigh, and the groan in the back of his throat that came in response was sinful.

She reached out to touch his face again with her hands. “Do you promise to be good, Five?” she whispered against his ear.

The fervent nod he gave her was so uncharacteristic of him she wanted to laugh. The effect she had on him made her confidence spike significantly, honestly. However, she could not resist the urge to tease him, so she sighed, “I just don’t know if I can believe you now. You promised to be good already and went against my wishes, remember. You’re going to have to be a little more convincing, I guess.”

“Vanya, please,” he whimpered. She felt a little bad, he almost sounded like he was in pain. Given how hard he was and how she had just edged him, she imagined that he probably was in a little pain.

“Please what?” she told him, not giving into the urge to let him come and give him everything he wanted. She knew that he would appreciate it in the end.

“Please touch me, or let me touch you, or, argh, Vanya, fuck, just please, please, _please,_” his frustration was starting to take a major toll on him. He wasn’t in restraints or anything else, but he was going to follow her rules because he said he would and he knew who was in control here.

She unclasped the bra, knowing that she would kill him if she teased him too long. She moved a little closer, reaching down to where his fisted hands had turned white. She ran her thumb tenderly across his knuckles, pulling his scarred hand out from where it had bunched in the blankets. His fist relaxed to where his fingers were spread out, and she laced their fingers together, a surprisingly gentle and affectionate gesture considering their current predicament. She led his hand to palm at her breast. His hand did not move, waiting his instruction.

“You’re doing better,” she praised him. “You’re allowed to touch me right here as you wish, since you’re being good right now.”

He didn’t need any further prompting, squeezing her breast before pinching her nipple. She moaned slightly, and he seemed to enjoy that little bit of power he had over her, pinching harder.

“Fuck, so good for me, Five,” she groaned, leaning her head back. Her nipples were painfully hard against her chest, and she imagined that this was nothing compared to the pain Five must be feeling.

When she could finally let herself say to, she told him to drop his hand, which he did immediately, though she knew that he was very upset about the fact.

She kissed him gently, and he leaned into the kiss, which she didn’t chide him for because she couldn’t handle moving away from him again.

She did pull back though, looking down at where he still sat on her bed.

“Beg again,” she told him firmly.

“W-what do you want me to beg for?” he asked, so invested in following her rules that he was asking even what she wanted there.

“I want you to beg me to suck you off,” she told him, feeling a spark of pride at the way his eyes widened even more.

“Vanya,” he groaned again.

“Tell me what you want, sweetheart,” she said. “And I’ll give it to you.”

“Vanya, would you please suck me off?” he said, though his voice held some of his trademark cockiness in it, finally seeming to realize that he would get rewarded for all of the teasing she was putting him through. Asking it that way was his way of telling her that he was aware of this.

She smiled at him, “Since you asked so nicely.” Any of the cockiness that had shown through left the second his hands gripped him again though, she was still very much in control.

She knelt before him, kissing his inner thighs slowly as she stared up at him. The longer she prolonged this, the better it would be for him.

She kissed him over and over before moving her head up, looking into his eyes as she opened her mouth and started swallowing. She sucked hard, trying to fit him inside her mouth. His mouth was in an O above her, and she knew he would have thrusted inside her mouth if he had been instructed to.

She pulled back until he was out of her, kissing all across his length. She put him in her mouth again, jerking him at a leisurely pace that was certainly pissing him off. Eventually, though, she was tired of waiting as much as he was, and she jerked him in such a startlingly quicker pace that he gasped out, and she bobbed her head enthusiastically in tempo with her hand. When he reached his peak, coming into her mouth violently, she swallowed every last drop before pulling away, brushing her arm across her mouth to clean it off.

She reached over to the lube that was on their bed that had been forgotten until that instant, making sure that he gave a nod of approval before she dabbed some on her fingers and pushed inside of him. He groaned at the sensation, though it didn’t sound pained, so she took it as a good sign and curled her finger, which startled him and made him harden underneath her again.

She fingered him for a bit, trying to make sure that he was thoroughly prepped and would not feel too much pain. He kept making encouraging sounds, not really able to speak from how much desire he was feeling.

Finally, she felt satisfied that it would not hurt, and, without much warning besides a quick glance, she pushed inside.

The effect was instantaneous. He made a surprised noise before begging her to move around. She reached her hand to stroke him before thrusting into him over and over.

“Fuck, Vanya, I love you,” he whined, and she pushed into him harder.

“Aren’t you glad you followed my rules?” she told him smugly, pulling out and pushing in again. Her pace was trying to reflect what her hand was doing.

“I’m never forgiving you for that, by the way,” he told her.

“Don’t you like doing everything I please?” she teased, kissing his shoulder as he often did when he was inside of her. It seemed to make sense that she should just do what he did.

“I will do absolutely anything you ask,” he told her. “But if you edge me again, I might explode in the process.”

“You seemed to explode either way,” she argued, and he chuckled. This felt much more typical of them, teasing one another and joking around. As much as she enjoyed being in control, she loved the gentle, easy love they shared.

“That’s fair. Kinda wish I was in control, then you’d feel how I felt…”

She rubbed him harder. “Five, do you really think that you would ever be able to resist it when I beg with you?”

He thrust into her hand, panting. “Fair point, you’d get me falling at your knees doing whatever you wanted with just the bat of your eyelashes.”

She could tell he was getting close again, so she stroked him quickly and quickened her pace to match. When he jerked suddenly before stilling and her hand filled with his come, she kissed his shoulder again. They rested against their bed, her spooning against him for a little bit.

Eventually, though, he jumped to the bathroom, grabbing a wet washcloth to clean them up.

When he was starting to clean her hands, and she looked at him quizzically he asked, “What?”

“Do you really think that I can do all that and you’re not going to eat me out?”

“No, ma’am,” he grinned. It was good he knew who was boss, at least.

* * *

In the few years that they had been together, Vanya had learned many things about Five. The most important thing she learned, however, was that he would do anything for her because he loved her. And she would do anything for him, too, because she loved him just as much. 


End file.
